A master cylinder of this type is known in the prior art, and depicted, for example, in patent document EP-0,387,012.
The master cylinder described in this document, essentially designed to exhibit satisfactory axial compactness, does, however, employ a cylindrical cartridge inside the body, and this necessarily leads to a not insignificant increase in the outside diameter of the master cylinder.
Moreover, insofar as the internal arrangement of this master cylinder is designed in such a way that the cartridge is some distance from the primary piston, the latter is, by construction, deprived of effective guidance which means that any oblique thrust during actuation of the master cylinder carries the risk of causing the primary piston to jam in the bore.